Burnt
by l'ASKY
Summary: Named after the first story,a series of drabbles of the trials and tribulations of AyaxOmi!Chp 3 up!  Stargazing and Cologne
1. Cake

**A/N: This may be the first of several AyaxOmi drabbles that my friend, Amethyst Fr33sia and I am going to collaborate on. First Weiss fanfic, so please leave all your comments by pressing the respectable review button on the bottom! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome nn **

**Yaoi ahead. In which I can't understand why anyone would be even reading Weiss Kreuz fanfiction if they had a problem with it. **

**Disclaimer: Takehito Koyasu owns them all…the lucky bastard. -'**

"Oh my god its them!!!" squealed Yumi.

There it was again. The numerous squeals and gushes that perfumed the florist shop. Aya felt as though he were suffocating.

Ken tried his best to continue his work but found it difficult considering the random girls that latched themselves onto him. He could barely move and looked over at Yohji for help.

Of course Yohji did nothing of the sort.  
" Woot Kenken I never thought you had it in you! You DOG!"

Ken threw Yohji a look of disgust.  
"Well, Kenken, you know I can't have all these girls. What do you we break out some sake tonight and..." the rest Yohji's voice was then drowned out by more enthusiastic, high-pitched screams but Ken could care less for the rest of the sentence. At that point, he turned to look at Omi, the group's chibi.

Omi took in Ken's misery and turned towards Aya.  
" Mou Aya-kun, won't you make them go away? I know I've said to be soft on them before because they bring popularity to the shop, but this is just too much!"  
Aya felt himself stiffen as Omi turned his puppy-eye charm on him. Those navy blue eyes that both held the innocence of a child and the bloodstains of a well ripened assassin haunted him from the inside out.

" If you aren't going to buy anything GET OUT!" he managed, refusing show the effects the boy had on him. However, unbeknownst to him, Yohji smirked at the redhead's hasty response before turning his attention to a particularly good looking customer.

Omi seemed a bit surprised at the tone of Aya's strong voice, the voice that led the team to accomplished missions. At his word, the crowd of girls slowly thinned out. Ken had a look of relief on his face while Yohji looked reluctant to let one of the girls go.

" Tch. You just scared away my date for the night o' fearless leader," drawled Yohji as he took a puff of his cigarette.

" Your fifth or sixth?" asked Ken in a monotone voice.

" Why Kenken I'm insulted!"

"Twenty-fourth," Omi honestly replied.

Ken's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"How do you manage?!"

"It's a craft," smirked Yohji as he blew the smoke into one very annoyed brunette. " One that I have spent years perfecting."

"And how your hard work has paid off," Ken rolled his eyes.

"Why would anyone want to learn a craft like that?" Omi asked.  
" Ah the hearts of young ones are so naive and innocent," Yohji replied. "You are too innocent for your own good."

" Thank god it hasn't been tainted with your perverse ways Yohji," chuckled Ken.

A delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen as the three assassins joked with each other. " Ne Omi, I think your cake is almost finished," commented Ken as he sniffed at the air appreciatively.

" Better hide it before Ken jumps at it," teased Yohji as Ken shoved him. Yohji suddenly pricked up as an idea struck him. His master Kudou-matchmaking-methods have never and never will fail him. Only Ken noticed the subtle change in Yohji's countenance as the playboy's features turned more sinister than usual, if that were possible. Cautiously, he inched away.

"Anyways," Yohji looked over his shoulder at the brooding redhead and returned his gaze onto Omi " I've got an appointment with the ladies at the club in about an hour or so."  
" But you've got your shift until the next two hours," retorted Omi.  
" Just spreading the love, Omittchi. By the way, Kenken, let Uncle Yohji teach you some of his fool-proof tricks of the trade," Yohji grabbed Ken before he could get away.

Aya spied an evil glint in "Uncle" Yohji's eye but decided to take no notice of it. No doubt another one of his perverted plans.

Kenken blanched at the thought and backed up.  
"No! I won't be roped into another one of your perverted endeavors!"  
" No seriously Kenken! Do you want to be like our icy fearless leader who probably gave everyone who went near a one meter radius of his person freezer burn?"

" Mou Yohji-kun that was mean!!" protested Omi as he glanced over at the redhead.

Yohji said nothing, only to throw a mischievous smirk at the chibi and then proceeded to usher Ken up the stairs.  
" You can't do this!"  
" It's for your own good Kenken!" Yohji grinned good-naturedly.

Ken's protests faded down the hallway.

Omi glanced at Aya who seemed a bit pale.

"Ne Aya-kun are you ok?" he asked with concern." Don't let Yohji get to you."

Aya turned to look at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Aa," Aya replied as he turned towards the backroom.

Omi sighed in defeat as he turned his attention to the inventory they had been putting off. He could see that about more than half of it were finished, graced with Aya's elegant handwriting. Usually they had dumped the more tedious quirks of running a flower shop to Omi. But now, Omi had more time to himself than slave to an inventory. He smiled at Aya's consideration.

Seconds later, footsteps were heard thumping against the floor of the flower shop.  
"Hey chib!!, " Yohji shouted. "You just burnt your cake!"

With that, Omi was shaken out of his reverie as the stench of burnt pastry invaded his nostrils.

"What?! But I made sure I had set it to the right time and temperature!" Omi cried in despair. It was going to be a decadent three layer cake, a present for Momoe-san's seventy fifth birthday.

"Yohji-kun, you didn't mess with it, did you?"  
" You don't suspect Kenken but you suspect me? I'm so hurt! But of course not, Omittchi. I didn't mess with your cake," Yohji proclaimed with mock indignation.

"Don't worry Chibi, I'm sure Aya will stick around to help you make another one!" winked Yohji as he mussed Omi's hair.

Omi caught the message that Yohji was sending. He felt a ball of heat rise from his face at that thought.

"Yohji don't you DARE!"

However Yohji pretended not to hear him as he led a disgruntled Ken out the door. As a departing gesture, he gave Omi a wink and a thumbs-up.

Sighing, Omi stiffly walked to the kitchen. Hopefully Aya hadn't smelled the burnt cake yet. He wouldn't hear the end of it. .

Omi rushed towards the oven and quickly turned it off. He retrieved his oven mittens, flung open the oven door and extracted the three pans of blackened mass. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as the burnt stench was even stronger and now stung his eyes.

" What's going on?"

Omi froze as their leader stepped over the threshold.

" Aya-kun! I can explain! You see Yohji he-"

" I don't want to hear the excuses," Aya interrupted. He glanced at the sad charred cakes, what was once golden brown and delicious. But then Omi's teary gaze intercepted his line of vision. Didn't he know what he did to him?

" Ne Aya-kun…it was going to be a beautiful cake for Momo-san. But now its ruined. Please don't get mad!"

Wordlessly, Aya pulled out one of the pans that had the least amount of damage done to it was as it was on the top rack. He shaved off the burnt bits from the top, sliced a small amount from the center of the cake, and placed it on a plate.

Omi watched all this anxiously and felt his breath hitch at his throat as Aya placed the small bit of undamaged cake in front of him.

Was Aya going to make him eat his mistakes? Was he so intent on making his point? How cruel Omi thought as Aya regarded him coldly.  
" Well? Aren't you going to taste the fruit of your labors?" He hadn't meant for it to sound so intimidating.

Dejectedly, Omi forked a small bit of the sad pastry and place it inside his mouth. It wasn't bad. There was still the buttery taste that he had strived for. It was a bit drier than he had intended but considering the circumstance he had decided that it wasn't that bad.

He heard footsteps approaching, but was too ashamed to look up. The footsteps stopped and Omi felt a warm hand lift his chin up. His large deep blue eyes met the amethyst orbs that stared piercingly into his head. Before he could get another word out he felt the older assassin close the distance between them.

Omi gave a squeak as he felt Aya's hot tongue against the side of his mouth, lazily caressing his cheek. Bursts of flame shot into his cheeks as he tried to sputter protest. This was wrong! Aya was their leader and the perfect icon of calm intellect

" W-w-what are you-mmph!"

Aya's lips locked onto Omi's as he kissed him with vigor. This was what his doing: all those innocent but teasing gazes, the concerned touches, and even the ways that Omi sweetened his tone whenever he talked to Aya. It was all a ploy to try to get closer to him and each time, Aya felt the smoldering passion that Omi ignited within him in each passing day. But now it was Omi that was getting burned.

Omi was shocked beyond belief. He could have screamed. He could have protested. He could have pushed Aya away. But at the moment all he was capable of doing was remaining speechless while allowing Aya ravage his lips. Something stirred within him. It was as if the moment Aya touched him, the small flames of camaraderie and admiration merged into something dangerous, something forbidden that made Omi shiver in anticipation.

After what seemed like hours of bliss to Omi, Aya finally pulled back. He gazed at Omi's flustered state and smirked.

" Not bad."

With that, the stoic leader left the kitchen. Omi touched his swollen lips and stared dumbstruck at the doorway.

**A/N: Um yeah. Love it or hate it, like I said, please review…**


	2. Why Omi wears shorts

**A/N: This is just our backstory of Omi's trademark shorts…**

**Disclaimer: owns nadda. **

Ever wonder why Omi wears the same exact shorts everywhere? And yes, it that one pair of shorts. From missions to flower deliveries, it still seems to hold up just the same. You'd think he'd wear jeans or trousers or something during the winter months but nope, not Omi. So why DOES Omi wear shorts all the time? Believe it or not, at one point in time Omi actually wore the regular old worn-down jeans..

Some missions ago

Omi sighed as he held up the last wearable pair of pants he owned. It was the one pair of jeans he had been trying to avoid wearing on missions because it simply did not look like it was going to hold up to all the running and dodging that was required for an agile assassin. Threads and holes adorned it like some kind of bad fashion mishap and fabric only really covered strategic areas. To sum it all up, it was the kind of wear that even the shameless nightclub dancer wouldn't even be caught dead in. But Omi was desperate.

"Omi, are you ready yet? We're all waiting for you!" Ken's voice drifted into Omi's bedroom.  
"Coming!" Omi responded. He took one more look at this pair of pants and prayed to the heavens that it won't interfere with the mission and his safety. Letting out another sigh, he hastily pulled the pants up and zipped it. Just in case, he stuffed his shamrock keychain into his pants. At last, taking in a deep breath, he walked out of his room where the rest of the assassins were waiting.  
Aya was glaring at him, probably because of his tardiness but Ken and Yohji just stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"Omi, those pants-------"

" You don't need to say anymore Kenken...I'm aware..."

" Those are Yohji's right?"

" Chibi! If you wanted to get into my pants that badly all you had to do was ask!"

Aya glanced at Omi as if he were in his everyday wear and wordlessly exited the flower shop.

After positioning themselves around the perimeter of the target's building as they had planned, Omi took out his laptop and began to check the position of the enemies. Unconsciously, he checked the enemies around Aya first. After all, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Aya had hurt himself and he could have prevented it.

**Warning: Be prepared for insanity…**

That night...Aya went slashy crazy with his katana while Omi shot darts at random guards. Yohji tripped people with his wires and Ken gutted people like fish. Omi fell off the window in surprise when a guard spotted him.  
" OMI!" screamed Aya as he grabbed onto Omi's jeans. Not to anyone's surprise it ripped and Aya was faced with Omi's naked butt.

Ken covered his face in horror while Yohji grinned.

Aya stared at the conspicuous hot pink smiley tattoo grinning at him. Omi's face burned a much darker shade.

"I like that $$ of urs, chibi!" Yohji shouted oblivious to Aya's glare.

Meanwhile, after Omi had shocked the guards dead with his garish tattoo on his naked butt, Ken had been trying to control a flooding nosebleed.

Yohji looked thoroughly pleased as if he had just been fed a full month of porn. Aya, on the other hand, was turning as red as his hair.

Omi felt the cool night air whip his nakedness but could not do anything since he was being hung upside down out a window by what was left of his pants. However, he could still hear Yohji's enthusiastic shouts over the voices of their enemies.

Suddenly cool hands grasped the back of his thighs as someone either tried to pull him up or grope him at the same time. Omi did the next "logical" thing anyone would do in this sort of situation. He flailed around wildly.  
" STOP MOLESTING ME YOU PERVERTS!"

Out of sheer reflex, Omi slapped the offender in the face. He turned around to face a beet-faced but bewildered Aya.

In shock, Aya loosened his grip on Omi. Omi yelped in fear for now he hung from the open window by his shoes only.  
"Guys! Help me up!" he yelled. To his relief, Yohji came.

In a mere matter of seconds, Yohji managed to catch Omi. " My HONEY!!!"

" STOP GROPING ME!! NOOO DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

Ken gaped in horror at this scene unfolding in front of a group of well-trained assassins capable of "denying beasts their tomorrows".

Of course Aya had to intervene in the matter. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help seeing the image of the tattoo on Omi's soft-skinned butt.

Suddenly, Aya shot out a hand, grabbed Omi's wrist, and forcefully dragged Omi across the battlefield where the target was shocked dead due to the amount of nudity present.

"Aya what are you-"

" I'm taking you shopping."

" What NOW?!"

Aya gritted his teeth as he forced out images of Omi's nicely formed butt.

Meanwhile

Yohji whistled as Ken slowly recovered from his blood loss.

" Kenken lets go home!" Yohji exclaimed with a jolly air as he wrapped an arm around Ken

"What about Aya and Omi?"

" Oh they won't be back for a long time..."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
"Ah, nevermind..."Yohji's voice trailed off as he led Ken away. Ken turned to take one last look at them and then decided to go with Yohji in case he decided to rape seduce a poor innocent little girl along the way back.

At Ukes R Us:

"What about this?" Omi asked holding up a pair of red leather pants that looked oddly familiar. Aya shook his head in protest. "Um, then how about this one?" Aya shook his head for 'no' again. "This one?" No.  
Omi sighed in frustration. Every pair of pants in the store that he had held up, Aya disliked.

"Do you gentlemen need some help?" a worker in the store asked. Omi looked up at her with his big blue orbs which he called "eyes" and replied a "yes." Instantly, the store clerk sprang into action. "Then I know just the thing!" she said enthusiatically. "I'll be right back."

She returned with a pair of plain, black shorts. Omi looked at them and wondered why he hadn't seen this pair before when he was practically leading a crusade through the store's pants. "These just came in yesterday so we haven't had time to put them out yet."

Omi took the pants from the box and looked at Aya who seemed to have muttered a quiet "maybe." With that, he went into the dressing room to try them on.

After putting it on, he looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad, he thought to himself. Just a bit plain. He gingerly stepped out of the dresing room to ask for Aya's opinion.

Aya, who had been trying to catch up on his lack of sleep due to numerous images of Omi conjured up by his subconsciousness the last few nights, looked up tiredly at Omi. However, he shot back awake when he realized that his object of affection, HIS blue-eyed doll, had appeared in front of him. In shorts.

"Aya-kun, how does this look on me?" Omi implored. Aya's head was screaming and trying it's best to resist the temptation to drag him into the nearest bathroom. His eyes scanned down the chibi's feminine body.

He had very cute facial features that at the same time promised death to those who wrong him. His puppy-dog eyes were his trademark tactic when trying to persuade others to help him or buy him something. His thin frame still managed a very nice, defined curve at the hips and very beautiful legs emerged from black pant legs.

Aya wondered briefly how Omi also ended up with such nice lips. Finally, he nodded in approval to the worker, who went to the front desk to ring up the purchase.  
When she was out of hearing range, Omi looked at Aya. "Are you sure these really look good? Because, I don't think I've ever looked good in black..."Omi confessed.

"You look nice in anything," his companion wanted to say. Instead, he replied with a plain "yes."  
For a moment, Omi looked dubious but then decided to believe Aya.

"Ok, Aya-kun, then I'm going to change!"  
A genki Omi bounced his way back to the dressing room while Aya lustfully stared after him.

Automatically, he got up and started moving in the same direction. He hadn't noticed this until he collided right into Omi when his friend was about to go into the dressing room. Omi looked up. Once again, Aya felt his legs grow weak at the sight of them.  
"Aya-kun...?"

Aya stepped back to allow the other to change. Just as the other Weiss member was shutting the dressing room door, however, a very naughty little boy decided right at that moment to run past the red-head shoving him into the door.

Omi let out yelps of pain while Aya barely registered what had happened until he looked down into the chibi's startled face.

"Eh..."  
There was an awkward silence (which felt like a million years) that followed the awkward position (which made it too easy).

Strong hands caressed his gentle face as he felt Aya's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Omi's eyes widened in surprise for this was so uncharacteristic of his usually stoic leader. He felt the slight pressure from the other's luscious lips yet he welcomed the strange, new feeling. Never in a million years had he thought his first kiss would be with a guy. With Aya.

Aya's long fingers traced imaginary patterns on Omi's face while kissing him with all the longing he had felt before finally being satisfied. He could feel his own tongue brushing hotly against the other's and proceeded to deepen the kiss. It felt like he was melting, melting into one with him.  
For this moment, time seem to have stopped. The only thing in the world was him and his object of affection, Omi. It didn't matter that Omi might not have liked him back this way. Just to be able to be so close to him was a dream come true. He could die happy. Just the feeling of having his partner in his arms was worth sacrificing his dignity as the leader. He knew at that moment, that he would treasure this memory deeply.

"Sir, this will be---------------------oh my god..." the magic was broken when the two assassins heard the sales lady 's voice.

"Stupid woman," they both groaned inwardly at the interruption. Unknown to them, the groan was not "inwardly" as they had imagined.

When Aya reluctantly broke away from Omi, he found himself staring at a handful of customers and the sales lady gaping at them. Aya sent his below-zero-degrees-colder-than-the-Arctic glare and some customers involuntarily shivered and turned back to their shopping. They had all apparently taken the groan to be a sexual groan asking each other for more action.

Then Aya turned to the sales lady. For a moment, she seemed paralyzed with fear.  
"H-here are your pants, s-sir," she managed then mentally chastised herself for adding even more unnecessary detail to the scene. A blushing Aya hastily grabbed the wrapped package and dragged Omi out of the store as soon as the chibi had changed out of the store's unwrapped pair.  
Without looking up, Omi could already feel everyone's stares on them. Omi imagined how their fangirls would react if they had found out what had happened.

You know, black was never my favorite color before. I've always preferred brighter colors...but I think I like black now. It's not that bad...especially if I could get a man to kiss me in black, Omi reflected when they were walking home.

Unfortunately for the pair, among the customers in the store where one of the fangirls, and as we all know, yaoi gossip travels 10 times faster between fangirls than between AIM. Thus, over the next few weeks, Aya and Omi had a lot of explaining to do at the Koneko. Needless to say, Yohji and Ken only had to listen to the fangirls squabbles to find out the story.

It stands to reason that Omi never bought another pair of trousers again.

**A/N: Reviews are REALLY appreciated..click the button..right there…**


	3. Stargazing and Cologne

**_A/N: Thanks to the…5 reviews that really kept this fic going! This one is for you! _**

**_Disclaimer: Oh how we would love to own the Weiss boys and have them do our yaoi biddings…but sadly we do not. _****_Yaoi warning! If you have problems with such content, kindly click the "back" button on your browser. _**

**_Chapter 4: Stargazing and _****_Cologne_**

Omi woke in his bed and stifled a yawn. He stretched and felt his muscles still aching from last night's mission. He peeped out the window at the glorious sunshine before glancing at his alarm clock.

"Oh crap!!!!! I'm late!! Aya is going to be so mad at me!"

He dashed out of bed and quickly dressed and attempted to brush his teeth and comb his hair at the same time.

He ended up, however, with a comb in his mouth and toothpaste in his hair.  
"Aw...screw it! the cap will cover it!"

With that, the chibi didn't even bother with breakfast and ran out the door. He zipped into the Koneko narrowly avoiding knocking Yohji over.

"Woah there, you don't have to be so excited to see me. I already know how you feel about me," Yohji said lazily.

Omi dashed into the kitchen only to run into the one person he didn't want to see

" You're late," came the deadpan reply.

Omi sighed.  
"Aya..."

"Get to work," the red-head's cold voice commanded.  
Omi nodded miserably. the last thing he wanted was for Aya to be mad with so early in the day.

Ken watched Omi sulk across the kitchen floor. If only there was something he could do to help him

Aya looked at Omi's back and wondered if he had been too harsh.

His violet eyes flashed with remorse. He turned his attention back to the bundle of freesias that were to be delivered that morning.

Aya stared hard at the freesias, Omi's favorite flowers.

He looked over at Omi again who had busied himself wrapping a bouquet of roses for a customer. He sighed and decided that Omi would be just fine.

Sure enough, as the day progressed, Omi's mood seemed to have brightened

He had turned on his irresistable charm and flashed his cute chibi smile at all the female customers sending their sales skyrocketing.

" Oh look at those big blue eyes!" they all exclaimed in excitement

"How cute!" some of the older girls exclaimed. Some even dared to reach out and pinch his cheeks. Those girls were the ones who ended up being slapped.

Aya glared at those slapped ones and silently warned them not to come back. They cringed under his scrutinizing eyes and had the sense to back away.

Meanwhile, Omi wiped the sweat off his brow as he sighed from exhaustion. He gazed towards the cloudless skies and shaded his eyes from the glaring sun

Cloudless skies usually meant a starry night

Omi grinned at this thought

He had always liked staring up at the stars at night. They were so pretty, like diamonds against a large velvety blanket that temporarily covered the world until the sun rose. It often gave off a romantic feeling even when he had no one to watch the stars with.

To say that he had never dreamed of viewing the stars with Aya was a lie.

He often wondered how it would feel to have the katana-yielding man's arms around his body as they savored each other's warmth under the summer nightsky. Realizing that his attention was drifting away from his customers, Omi shook his head as if to clear the thoughts away. He looked up guiltily hoping that no one saw the goofy grin on his face.

"Thinking dirty thoughts, chibi?" Yohji inquired winking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked feigning innocence.  
"You know what I'm talking about," Yohji replied grinning at his flustered partner.

Before Omi could retort, Ken cut in to the conversation.

" Okay enough with the flirting but I think Aya is giving us the evil eye."

The trio turned around only to meet a pair of very angry violet eyes staring back at them.

" Damn," muttered Yohji.

Omi gave an audible gulp and looked up guiltily.

"Get. To. Work."

"Yes sir!!!!!" cried three voices in unison.

The three assasins scurried away quickly under the pair of violet scrutinizing eyes.

Soon after a hard day's work, the group was ready to close the shop for the day.

Seeing that there were no customers to serve at the present moment, Omi went to the shop's kitty for its daily petting service from him. The kitty meowed and looked up at Omi as if asking him to hurry up.

"Aw...you're so cute..."the chibi cooed over the kitten.

"You mean like this block of ice here?" Yohji asked motioning to a silent red-head.

Aya glared hard at the playboy.

"Geez, I'm just trying to have some fun here," Yohji gave a pout, dropping his cigarette.

Omi was blushing so much that he accidently pet the cat a lot harder than he had meant to. This sent the cat jumping into Ken's arms.

"No kitty! Come back!" Omi ran towards Ken.

Before Omi could get any closer to the frightened cat, Yohji took hold of his collar and started to drag him across the floor.

" Now Chibi control yourself. We wouldn't want the cat to wet itself. I don't think Ken would like that."

Disgusted, Ken let go of the cat.

" Besides I need to talk with you," Yohji gave him the his trademark mischievous grin as he led him to the back storage room.

Ken's eyes followed the the two figures suspiciously. He didn't like Yohji's mischievous grin.

"Hey chibi, how's it feel to be here in this storage alone with me?" the older man started the conversation once they were in the storage room. He figured letting the playboy in him loose now would be okay. After all, he had something originally planned.  
"Bad."

"Bad? But why?" Yohji asked frowning.

"Well last time we were all stuck in here, you were the one who locked us in here until Aya finally broke down the door."

"Ahh good times."

Yohji took out a cigarette stick and proceeded to light it.

" So tell me Omi, how are things going in the men's department?"

"Huh? But I thought we run a flower shop...there's no 'men's department'..."

Omi knew there was no way Yohji would buy it but it was worth a try. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke up.

"Uh...h-how long have you known?" he managed to stammer.

"Long before you've even guessed it yourself," his friend smirked.

Omi blushed a deep red. " How'd you find out?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

" I have my ways," Yohi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Remember, I'm an expert in this field. I've had LOTS of experience."

Omi didn't dare ask him to elaborate on his "experiences."

"So, Omi, what have you planned tonight?" Yohji winked at the younger man.

" Well not much really," Omi replied. He really didn't trust Yohji with his private feelings. Then again who did?

" Nonsense!" Yohji grabbed Omi in an arm lock. " Come on, let Uncle Yohtan, the love doctor give you a little help!"

Omi sighed. Last time he received help from Yohji, he ended up in a bar surrounded by millions of girls not to mention he was underage. But curiosity got the best of him.

"You have some ideas?"

" I knew you'd give in sooner or later Chibi!"

"OK, so here's what you do and you better listen up because I have a date tonight and I won't be able to help you salvage the situation of all goes wrong."

Omi nodded vigorously.

"Tonight, you will watch the stars with your lovely Aya-kun and you will enjoy it."

"But before you go, remember to put on some cologne."  
"You mean I smell?!" Omi asked completely apalled.

Yohji laughed at this watching Omi sniff himself.

" No, chibi. You see, if you haven't noticed, our leader has a very high level of surveillance amongst our members to ensure a successful mission."

"No doubt that he probably checks us all even at home, right? So my theory is that he remembers the way we walk and of course our smell."

Omi was surprised how Yohji was able to string such…nonsensical things into something that was remotely logical…at least to Yohji himself.

He looked quizzically atYohji but Yohji seemed unfazed.

"In the past, as we, Weiss, all know I have attracted many women with my amazing scent." He shot him a cocky grin.

"Of course I cannot take all the credit for my incredibly sexiness. I give to you…this bottle. The essence of what makes Yohji Kudou what he IS!!! I hereby entrust you with what men from history has died trying to seek!" With a dramatic flair, he produced a shiny black bottle. Omi's eyes widened at the intricate carvings and the blinding glare.

" It's so…shiny…"

" Here Chibi…put it to good use! Do not shame the divine scent of Yohji Kudou!"

Yohji looked intently at Omi to see if he had believed it. Omi thought about what Yohji had said. It was true that Yohji had attracted numerous women in the past and that the rest of them paled in comparison to him.

Finally, he decided to believe him.

"So all I have to do is take your cologne to win his heart?" Omi asked.

" Mind, body, and soul," Yohji solemnly swore. " Just put a little of this on and he'll be sniffing you out like a bloodhound on a trail all the way to the rooftop. Or you can invite him to watch the stars with you," Yohji added with a wink.

"No thanks," the younger one replied quickly. Yohji pretended not to hear this as he shoved the tiny black bottle of " love potion" into Omi's hands.

"Well, then chibi, you're all set for a night of romance! If I hear suspicious noises coming from the rooftop, well…there proves my theory!"

Yohji ducked out the door before a small shovel collided with his head.

That Night

"Don't forget the cologne, don't forget the cologne, don't forget the cologne..." Omi repeated in his head. Yohji had slipped out the door before dinner, so it was really important that he did not mess this up. He had reluctantly decided to dab on some cologne despite Yohji's vulgar description. Just out of curiousity.

It smelled like any other cologne, honestly. Musky, crisp, and fresh. Oh well, at least it will make him smell good. Although he still couldn't see why it was so special.

Omi gave one last glance at his reflection. He tugged at his black leather shorts nervously, picked some lint off his long sleeve shirt, and gave a final brush to his vest before heading out his room.

He slowly made his way to the deck hoping that all would be alright. As Omi had expected, the deck was empty. He slid the door open and felt the cool night air brush against him. Looking behind him and not seeing Aya as he had imagined, he closed the door. His hands were shaking even though it wasn't even guranteed that Aya would come out. Although Yohji had told him that he will make sure that Aya shows up no matter what.

It was then that Omi felt the cool beads of sweat on his skin and the scent of Yohji was bothering him. It wasn't natural. The smell wasn't natural. But yet he couldn't ignore the slight tingling feeling that had started to build within him. It was as if someone planted an ember inside of him and now it was flaming up. Omi groaned at the feeling.

He began to clutch his head as he felt the ball of heat travel to his face. Panting, he steadied himself by the rail. Images of a certain redhead assaulted his brain as he gasped for the calm night air. It seemed like the walls of his mind were constricting him. Oh god, he thought before sliding down the cool concrete wall behind him.

After a few moments, Omi miraculously felt…better? He felt…brave and hopeful and…something he couldn't quite place. But at least he didn't feel like he was running a 101 fever. Then, he looked up at the nightsky, something he hadn't done for a while.

He made sure to stand in the middle of the deck in case Aya wouldn't see him if he came outside.Omi waited for a long time on the deck but there were no signs of Aya coming out at all. After two hours, he became disheartened. ( A/N: For those that are confused, Omi is just insanely optimistic due to the " cologne"…hopefully that clears things up.)

He wished that he could call Yohji right now to ask for more advice, but Yohji probably wouldn't answer his phone. Maybe Yohji was joking when he said that his cologne attracted people. But then again, he was the expert in this field. Maybe the cologne didn't attract men, only women.

Omi felt his hopes dropping when Ken turned off his bedroom lights. Now Ken was sleeping and Aya still showed no signs of coming. Maybe it was best that he get some sleep so that he would no be late again tomorrow.

He certainly didn't want to be late again. Tomorrow morning, he would be upset that Aya didn't come and it wouldn't help if Aya was mad at him again. Omi felt his eyelids growing heavier as he debated whether he should go to bed. The promise of cool sheets wrapping around his overheated body and a nice soft pillow cradling his aching head finally won him over.

He shut the door gloomily and stalked to his room. He laid on the bed and stared a the ceiling. Maybe there was no chance of Aya ever liking him back. Omi didn't really recall a time in which Aya seemed remotely attracted to men anyways. After all, he seemed so cold like he never cared about anyone.

Sighing, Omi threw back the covers. I'll just wait for one more hour, he thought.

Aya laid down his glasses and placed a bookmark on the page he was reading. He looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was 11:00 pm and Yohji was still on his date. He remembered earlier that Yohji had told him that the gutter was broken and told him to fix it.

Ken and Omi were probably already sleeping. Yohji wasn't back but…what was that scent coming from the hallway? Aya picked up his katana and went to investigate. It smelled like any other cologne, but much with a much more…seductive scent. It pervaded into his nostrils. Aya coughed a little to relieve some of the irritation but try as he might, it wouldn't go away. Damn, he thought, what the hell is that? The muskiness that usually came along with the cologne was beginning to mess with his head, fogging up some form of coherent thought.

Suddenly, Aya heard a door creaking open. His head snapped in the direction of the door, his katana in one of his hands. It was the door to Omi's room. Aya had a fleeting image of Omi beaten up on his bed while a black masked robber took off with his things. He shivered and gripped the katana tighter. He had better not have touched Omi or I will personally rearrange his face, Aya thought angrily.

Just then, a dirty blonde head popped out from behind the door.

Royal navy met violet ones. Aya loosened his grip on the katana, relieved that it was only Omi.

"Aya-kun..."

Aya clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as the scent suddenly became stronger, invading into the deep recesses of his mind and maximizing his deep carnal desires. What is happening to me, he thought.

Uncharacteristically, Aya was the one who broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep to avoid being late tomorrow?" he asked. Omi flinched. It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"I...uh...I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air," Omi stammered. Inside, his heart was pounding fiercely.

Aya looked at Omi, regretting his choice of words. He hadn't meant for it to sound cold.  
"Why are you still awake, Aya?" Omi bravely inquired. (A/N: It's like opposite day or something)

"Yohji told me to fix the gutter. He said that he would be on a date and Ken is so clumsy that he might fall off the building," the red-head replied once again reinforcing his emotionless façade.

Omi didn't even have to ask "what about me?" to finally understand why Yohji was so confident that Aya would show up. He noticed that Aya didn't seem much different than his normal self but actually, Aya was just as nervous. Was it because of him? It was an unspoken agreement that they would go out to the deck together, Aya to "fix the gutter" and Omi to get fresh air.

Omi waited for Aya as the red-head searched for the tools. Then they both went outside onto the deck under the massive glittering diamonds embedded in the night sky.

Omi's head was swimming wildly. He was finally watching the stars with someone he loved. With Aya! Even if Aya was just out here for a few minutes to find the undamaged gutter, Omi was grateful for this little time that they could spend together under stars.

Aya felt torn between fixing the gutter and staying with Omi for company. First things first, he thought. He really wanted to just stay beside him and feel the warmth emanating from his body. He REALLY did.

The taller man lugged the heavy toolbox near the gutter. He inspected it for any wears or tears but couldn't find any. He kept looking up at Omi's figure and back down at his work. There were no cracks and the paint wasn't even peeling yet. Yohji had lied. He must have set them up. Aya scowled at this thought.

But being the intelligent assassin that he was, he knew better than to waste this chance. Aya left the toolbox at the gutter and walked over to Omi.

For a moment, they just stared at each other before Aya moved closer to Omi. "Aren't they pretty?" Omi asked looking up at the stars. Aya didn't answer but Omi had not expected one.

The moment felt awkward yet romantic.  
"Omi, try on a new cologne?" Aya asked. Omi felt his heart beat faster. Yohji was right! It did have a powerful effect. "You smell like the pervert," came the socially ungraceful reply.

Omi didn't know whether to cry or laugh. He was sure that Aya didn't mean to make it hurt but at the same time, he might truly despise that smell.

"Y-yeah..."

They spoke no more words as they stood on the deck with each other. Neither wanted to go to bed despite feeling sleepy. At last, Aya spoke.  
"We need to go to bed. We don't want to be late tomorrow."

Omi nodded reluctantly while Aya went to retrieve the heavy tooldbox.  
"Um..." the blonde started to say just as Aya was about to step inside.

Then, impulse swirled with romance into a colorful pattern took over. In an instant, Aya was on the ground and Omi was on top of him. He didn't know why he did it. He just knew he had to and if he didn't he would die. Their lips were locked together, both breathing heavily. They savored each other's lips in a passionate kiss, both lost in a dizzying world wants and desires. It was only then that they felt happy for the first time in years. Reality lost and a symphony welcomed the prospect of Paradise.

Omi felt Aya smile under his lips. Tears streamed down his face as he gripped Aya tighter against his body. They had time on their side.

It was about three in the morning when Yohji strolled in through the doorway after his "date". He stretched languidly as he trudged up the stairs to his room.

Yohji was just about to collapse into his unmade bed in his drunken stupor before he glanced at the top of his drawer where he kept all of his custom made fragrances. The small bottle of Armani cologne that he had intended to lend to Omi that day stared at him innocently from its place in the sealed box.

Confused, Yohji picked up the shiny black bottle rolling it around in his fingers. Didn't he just lend Omi…

Yohji was suddenly flung from his torpor as he yanked open his top secret drawer to find a bottle of his special custom brewed aphrodisiacs missing. It was so powerful that the herbologist he had consulted specially warned him against using it at all for it brought out the inner most desires of the user. Heck even Yohji had sense enough to dilute this stuff when he went out to pursue a particularly challenging female.

" Oh shit."

In the morning, no one had bothered to check the deck before going to work, so Aya was late to work for the first time in his life. Omi was late too, but this time, there were no glares from Aya. Only sweet shy smiles.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! RR as always, we love to hear your comments and feedback:) _**


End file.
